Fortune Cookie
by Scyco Sphinx
Summary: Everyone likes fortune cookies right? Right? Let's take a peak at what fortunes Inuyasha got...


Fortune Cookies

"Where ARE those two!" yelled a furious Inu Yasha. As he paced around the clearing by the well. Kagome was sitting on the rim of the well…watching as the hanyou passed back and forth in front of her.

"KAGOME! INU YASHA!" yelled a voice. Inu Yasha stopped pacing and whipped his head to look as two figure walked toward them.

"Sango! Miroku! What took so darn long?" he yelled. As the two strolled up they glance at each other before smiling at Inu Yasha and Kagome. Kagome raised an eyebrow at their brief exchange but shrugged it off as a warning glare from Sango to Miroku.

"Well, we couldn't find the village that was rumored to be the procession of a Shikon Shard, so we headed back and stopped at a village that was known for it's bakery, We decided to stop and look at what was being made. The baker was both Chinese AND Japanese, and he offered us these little sweets that we tried and had to get." Sango said taking the off Kagome's backpack (which Kagome had let Sango use to carry supplies in) and brought forth a bamboo carrying case, which she opened to reveal a weird triangular shaped food.

Inu Yasha snatched one and sniffed it. Kagome looked at the cookies with shock as a smile crept up to her face.

"FORTUNE COOKIES!" she squealed in delight, jumping from her spot on the well rim. Inu Yasha looked at her wearily.

Sango nudged Miroku in the ribs.

"Sango! I haven't done anything yet." He raised his hands in defense. Sango just glared at him. Miroku's face went blank, but changed to surprise under Sango's deathly glare.

"Uhhh…cough…Inu Yasha you must come done to the river with me to get more…water." He said, with a stoic look upon his face. Inu Yasha looked at him, shrugged, and started heading down toward the creek.

Miroku quickly grabbed the box containing the fortune cookies, and a canteen and quickly ran after him. Kagome looked at Sango.

"I wanted some cookies too…" She grumbled, glaring off into the trees where the boys had exited the clearing.

Sango was reaching into the backpack, and paused at Kagome's question, before pulling out a hunk of bread that she had also bought at the factory.

"We should start a picnic ne?" she asked. Kagome only nodded her head in utter confusion.

"Well? Why did you bring us out here?" asked an impatient Inu Yasha, who knew Miroku had something up his monk's sleeve. Inuyasha glared Miroku was bending down and was filling the canteen which Kagome explained could be used like a bucket, only with a lid.

"We came to get water for lunch…AND to discuss things man to man." Said Miroku got up and looked at Inu Yasha with a calm look on his face. Inu Yasha snorted.

"I don't need man to man talk with a perverted monk." Inuyasha stated, already getting bored with the conversation.

"WELL…we have to do SOMETHING!" Miroku, at that point tripped over the box of cookies and letting up a 'whoop' fell down. Inu Yasha looked annoyed as Miroku picked himself up and opened the box.

"We can tell your fortunes." said Miroku, holding out a cookie for Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha glared at the object like it would burn him if her touched it, but reluctantly took it and crushed it into his hand. He opened it to find a piece of paper, he glanced at Miroku.

"It tells your fortune." said Miroku boredly, as he leaned against a tree and closed his eyes.

"Why aren't YOU having any?" asked Inu Yasha as he started stuffing the crushed up cookie into his mouth.

"I ate too much on our way here…" Miroku whined, grabbing his stomach for emphasis. Inu Yasha turned his attention back to the little piece of paper sitting on the palm of his hand. Using his claws to hold the paper up to his line of vision; Inu Yasha quickly read what was on the small scrap of paper. It took him awhile to read the poorly hand-written sentence.

_You have meet someone of same looks, yet different. And you'll express hidden feelings. _

Inu Yasha glared at the piece of paper in shock, he crumpled it up and threw it unto the ground. Grumbling, He snatched up another one.

_Sometimes, those close to you mean more then jewels or gems…_

That fortune, too, was crumpled and thrown to the ground.

_O sweet brotherly love…_

Ground.

_You will not yell as much…and will choose between the old and new feelings…_

Ground.

_You will ask someone to kiss and hug them till theirs no tomorrow…_

Also ground.

_All the power in the world can compare to love…_

Inu Yasha glared at the pile of fortunes that lay on the ground. He really started to hate these things…

CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH

"Inu Yasha, will you mind chewing more quietly...?" Miroku opened his eyes at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha had his cheeks puffed out from the fact that he had stuffed all the paper fortunes into his mouth and was in the process of eating them. Inu Yasha, realizing he had been caught in the act, glared at Miroku, quickly swallowing the hard wad of wet paper in his mouth. Miroku looked at him with mild interest.

Inu Yasha suddenly got up, brushed himself off and stormed back toward camp…acting as if nothing had just took place. Inu yasha passed Sango who and came carrying two bowls of ramen. Sango stopped and watched his retreating figure before turning around and sitting down next to Miroku. Sango placed one ramen bowl in front of herself, and one in front of Miroku. They sat in a peaceful silence. Before it was broken…

Sango started to giggle, which turned into hysterical laughter, and like a deadly disease, Miroku caught it and burst out laughing too. They sat there, laughing, until their laughter seized too snickering.

"It was nice of that baker to allow us to write down our own fortunes and have them put into those cookies." murmured Sango, with a grin still plastered on her face.

"Yea." said Miroku, looking over at Sango with a triumphant smile on his face.

They broke out into more fits of laughter that rang throughout the whole forest.

END


End file.
